Jak and Daxter: The Kingdom of Hearts
by Krystal213
Summary: What if it wasn't Simba that was in the summon gem, but something else entirely? (Couldn't come up with a better title. If someone could come up with one that would help. )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sora plopped down on the chair, tired and out of breath. He, Donald, and Goofy had been running around Traverse Town doing odd jobs until their gummi ship was complete. When Cid was finally done adding the new gummi they found in the Deep Jungle, it was already well into the night and all three adventurers wanted to rest. Aerith offered what little space she had in the house and Sora gladly accepted.

Trying to get comfortable in a chair is not easy if you wanted to sleep. Sora kept struggling to snuggle himself in the small, cushioned armchair, but there was that prick at his side that just would not go away. It was as if something was constantly stabbing him. Grumbling, he patted the offending spot on his side… and felt a lump of something.

There was something in his jacket pocket. Curious, he reached in and brought it out to examine it. _"Oh,"_ Sora thought when he saw what he was holding, _"it's the weird crystal-thing Leon gave me."_

Forgetting about sleep, Sora sat normally in the chair looking at the foreign object. Leon would not tell him what it did (or it could be the fact that the man did not know what it did and he was just too proud to admit it) so the young teen was just itching to find out. He knew it was not just a "good-luck charm" as Leon called it, he could just feel that it did something more.

"Uh, what's up, Sora? Can't sleep?" Goofy's voice broke Sora out of his musings and made him look at the man-dog on the floor.

"Oh, no, Goofy. I was just wondering what this thing does." Sora held up the crystal in his hand.

"Oh, that thing?" Donald said from the couch. "Hmmm." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he cupped the bottom of his beak with his feathered thumb and index finger.

"_He's still awake?"_ Sora grumbled in his mind. _"I thought he would be fast asleep with the spot he stole from me."_

"Well, I got nothing," Donald said as he flung his hand dismissively.

Sora sighed, dejected. "There has to be something. I know there is something more to this. I… It just radiates something… magical. I don't know. Don't you guys fee it?"

"Well, why don't 'ya ask Merlin about it?"

Sora and Donald just stared at Goofy when he said that. They both knew that their friend was not the brightest bulb in the cupboard, but there were times where he could come up with the smartest, most logical ideas.

Goofy rubbed the back of his head and blushed, thinking that they were staring because he said something stupid. "You said that you felt something magical, right, Sora? Well I jus' thought that since Merlin is a great an' powerful wizard that he would know about that crystal thing there."

Donald smiled. "Goofy, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

Sora laughed at Goofy's confused expression. "Yeah, you are. We will go to the hut tomorrow. For now, we need to rest."

"Damn right we do," Donald huffed before he crossed his arms and dropped his head back down on the semi-comfy couch.

Sora chuckled at his friends again as Goofy wrapped himself in his blanket on the floor. It was not long before all three of them were blissfully fast asleep.

The next day found Sora, Donald, and Goofy at the old hut in the cavern at the end of the Third District. Sora broke from his two friends and showed Merlin the crystal that Leon had given him.

"Hey, do you know what this is?" Sora asked.

"Hm?" The old man in blue leaned forward, one hand stoking his long beard, the other on his hips, and examined the object in Sora's hand. "Oh brother," he pouted as he stood up straight again. "I'm afraid I don't know anything about that. Why don't you go ask the Fairy Godmother? She might more about it than me."

The wizard waved his hand towards a place behind Sora. When the boy turned around, he was met with a chubby old woman with a light purple-blue cloak. He smiled at the woman as he made his way to her.

"Excuse me," Sora said.

The Fairy Godmother turned to the brown-haired teen and smiled kindly. "Yes, dear?"

"Do you know what this is?" He held out the crystal once again.

Suddenly the woman's expression turned to one of pity as her hand flew to her chest. "Oh the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem."

"A summon gem?"

The Fairy Godmother nodded. "This little guy lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."

Sore felt his heart drop. This guy, whoever he was, was just like Sora. His world was destroyed. But unlike Sora, this guy had barely survived. "Can he regain himself?"

"Yes. All he needs is a little help. Now watch. Bibbity Bobbity boo!" She waved her wand around the crystal and then there was a bright flash.

Sora had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. When he removed his arm, there was a boy about his age laying unconscious on the floor. He had wild blond hair with green roots, as if the sun had bleached his hair. It was almost as wild as Sora's own hair, but the other boy's was definitely longer, seeing how it stood up higher. He wore a blue tunic with brown belts around his waist and torso and khaki pants with brown boot-sandals. On his left wrist, he had an arm guard and on the same side, a shoulder guard. The weirdest thing about this boy was his ears. They were long and pointed, going out at least a foot on each side.

The boy on the floor shifted, silently groaning as he got up on his hands and knees. He put his hand on his head and shook it, as if trying to make the small headache he probably had disappear. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he tried to stand up, but he only succeeded in making himself dizzy and fell back on his butt. He turned his head around in a panic, his eyes moving in all directions. _"Where am I? What is this place? What happened to my home?"_ were the boy's overwhelming thoughts.

Although Sora could not read minds, he did not need the ability to know what the other boy was thinking. "It's alright! Calm down," Sora said as he held out his hands. When the blond boy's wide, ocean blue eyes trained on the other boy, Sora waited a few second for the elven boy to calm down a bit before he continued. "You're in a place called Travers Town. It's a place where people go when… when…" He bit his lip as he thought, _"How can I tell him that his world was destroyed?"_

The reaction that Sora got was not what he expected. The elven boy slowly stood up and then tiled his head to the side in innocent confusion.

Sora stared right back, also confused. "What?"

The boy tapped his ear with his index fingers and paused. Then he pointed the same finger in Sora's direction.

"My ear?"

The boy nodded.

Sora scrunched his brows trying to think of what the boy was trying to say as he messed with the appendage. That was when it dawned on him. "Oh! All the people in your world have long, pointed ears like you do, don't they?"

The boy still looked a bit confused but he nodded again. Then he mouthed the word "world".

By the look of the boy's face, Sora knew that he was asking a question. "Yeah. There are other 'worlds' like this one and the one you are from. Hate to say it, but we are not alone in the universe." Sora laughed at his own dumb joke but then sobered up when no one joined him. "Anyway, out of all the worlds we have visited, we have never seen someone with long pointed ears like you do. Everyone else has small, rounded ears like me."

The boy slowly nodded, taking in all that he heard. Suddenly his eyes widened once again as he swiftly turned on his heel and stormed toward the door.

"Ah! Wait!" Sora caught up the blond boy before he could reach the exit and grabbed the boy's wrist.

The boy whirled around, giving Sora a small, determined glare. _"I have to go. My 'world' is in danger. My _friends_ are in danger! I have to get back before they all die!"_ He sighed when Sora did not move or give any clue that the brown haired boy knew what the blond was trying to say. It was times like this that he wished his friend, Daxter, was with him. The rodent could practically read his mind. Of course, Daxter would put his own spin to the teen's thoughts, but how else was a mute supposed to communicate?!

"You want to go back to save your world, don't you?"

The silent boy looked at Sora with shock. _"That's exactly right! So let me go!"_

If Sora knew what the other boy was thinking, he just outright ignored him and continued on talking. "Before you got here, these small black creatures were attacking your world. You tried to fight them off, but for some reason, you just couldn't touch them. No matter how hard you tried, all you could do was watch as those things slowly destroy your world, shredding it piece by piece… until there was nothing left but darkness."

As Sora progressed, the elf's eyes got wider and wider. His heart accelerated, practically jumping out of his chest at the end, as his hand shook in Sora's grip. The brunet that held his wrist had described down to the last detail what happened before he ended up here.

Sora looked down, his hair covering his bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but… your world is gone. It's been destroyed… consumed by darkness."

They both stood there like that for a few minutes, so silent that you could hear the quiet wind blowing from the outside. Suddenly the blond boy yanked his wrist from Sora's hand and stormed towards a corner of the room, shaking. Tears he tried to push back leaked from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as his fists tightened at his sides. He thought of all the people he grew up with. The Mayor, his uncle, Samos,… Daxter, Keira. He fell to his knees, his shaking hands latching onto his face, covering his eyes with his palms. _"Oh God… Keira!"_ He never got to tell her how he felt! Now it was too late. She was dead and gone… all of them… dead and gone.

Sora could not even look at the silent boy as he made his way to him. "This is the only reason why you survived."

The crying boy turned to look at Sora's outstretched hand and was taken aback at what he saw. It was an Eco Crystal!

"Because you have such a strong heart, you were turned into that summon gem." Sora explained when the other boy took the crystal from his hand.

The mute stared at the gem for a few seconds before standing back up, wiping the tears off his face. He gripped the crystal near his chest and stood like that until Sora spoke up.

"Don't worry. I'm traveling to different worlds to stop this from ever happening again to any other world." The brunet smiled. "And I am also looking for a way to bring back the worlds that have been consumed by darkness."

At this, the boy snapped his head towards the direction of Sora and strode up to him. The hand without the crystal rested on Sora's shoulder as his eyes stared into the brunet's. With the determined look, Sora knew what the other boy was saying. _"Take me with you. I want to help."_

Sora smile widely. "Aright, you can come with us!"

Unfortunately, Donald heard what Sora said and did not agree. "Absolutely not!"

The brunet turned to the duck. "What? C'mon, Donald! He just lost his world and has nowhere to go now! And plus I think he'll be a big help!"

"No! No way! Nuh-uh! Not happening! He can stay at Aerith's place."

"But that place is so small! They barely have any room for the four of them."

"Then he can stay here!"

"What, in this dump?" That statement received a "hey!" from Merlin. "Yeah, that's _sooo_ nice of you."

"Well, he's not coming with us. He'll slow us down." Donald turned his back on Sora and crossed his arms. "We can't just pick up every stray we find. We barely have room in our ship."

"What? That's a lie! We have a ton of space! In fact, it's so big that it feels so empty most of the time."

While the two were bickering, the elven boy slipped the Eco crystal into his pouch as he watched the two friends with wide eyes. He was just about to stop the annoying fight when a man-dog walked up to him.

"Well, heya there," he said, getting the blond boy's attention. "M'name's Goofy. What's your name?"

The boy smiled at the man-dog and mouthed his name.

It seemed that Goofy did not quite understand when he brought a finger up to his mouth. "Uh, Yack?"

The boy shook his head vigorously and then tried to mouth his name again.

And the man-dog still did not process what the boy was trying to say, causing the boy to sigh in frustration.

"Here, boy, these might make it easier."

The boy looked over to the sound of the voice to see Merlin handing him a piece of paper and a pencil. He smiled in gratitude as he took the offered items and then wrote down his name. When he was done, he handed the paper to Goofy.

"Oh! Jak! Uh-Hyuk!" The man-dog grabbed the boy's hand and shook it so hard that the poor boy's body moved with his arm. "Well it's nice ta' meecha', Jak!"

When Sora heard Goofy's excited shout, he decided to ignore the fuming duck and turned just in time to see Jak stumble as he regained his balance after the dizzying handshake. "So, your name is Jak?" he said as he walked over to the two males. "Well, it's nice to finally put a name to the face! My name is Sora and the grumpy guy over there is Donald." Sora pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the duck behind him.

Jak smiled in a silent "nice to meet you".

"You know," Sora began as he crossed his arms and tilted his head, "it'd been bugging me for a while but why don't you talk?"

Jak half smiled and chuckled. He knew that Sora was not being offensive, but if Daxter were still on his shoulder, he would be scolding the brunet a good one for the way he delivered the question. All that Jak did was put his hand on his throat and shook his head.

"Uh, I think he is tryin' to say that he's mute," Goofy translated.

Jak smiled at the man-dog and nodded.

"Hmm." Sora just stood there few a few second before breaking out into a huge smile with his hands on his hips. "Well, now that we all know each other's names and we're all friends, he's coming with us!"

Donald turned back to Sora, steam practically blowing out of his ears. "NO! HE IS NOT COMING WITH US!"

"Actually," Merlin stepped in before another fight could break out between Sora and Donald, "Jak here could be very valuable in the future. You really should take him with you."

"Ha! In your face!" Sora pointed his finger at Donald as the duck grumbled and crossed his arms. He continued to mutter some curses as he stormed out the exit. Sora turned back to Jak, laughing. "Don't worry, he'll warm up to you eventually. Trust me when I say this, he does get better as you get to know him."

Jak could not help but smile and laugh along with Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well, Jak, welcome to Travers Town!" Sora flung his arm out and smiled, showing the newest member of the group all the lights and sounds of this world. As staying in the hut was no longer necessary, Sora and Goofy thought it best to catch up to the grumpy Donald before he got into trouble. Therefore, after jumping over some rocks (Jak showed off by jumping a second time in mid-air, impressing Sora) they ended up in the Third District, where they met up with Donald.

"Yeah, yeah," the duck grumbled. "It's a nice place, big and bright… NOW CAN WE GET MOVING? We have to find the King!" He stormed off once again. Jak was starting to not like this duck. He was too angry for his liking.

"Hey!" Sora argued as he followed his friend. "Don't forget about Riku and Kairi!"

Jak tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow at this. _"Aren't we supposed to be saving the worlds here? Who are 'The King', Riku, and Kairi?"_ He sighed when the trio did not even turn to him. They just continued walking to these big double doors at the other side of the district. This was why he wished Daxter was still with him. He would be able to get the group's attention and voice Jak's thought no problem. _"Well, can't be dwelling on 'what ifs'. Might as well just move on."_ He begrudgingly followed the group, wishing that his best friend was still with him.

When they walked through the doors, Jak was met with more lights and people. Sora was right about one thing. Everyone had short round ears. Jak was the odd one out with his long, pointed ones. To his surprise, no one gave him a second look, as if seeing something out of the ordinary like him was an everyday occurrence.

Sora saw Jak's reaction and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah," he said. "I didn't tell you. Travers Town is a place where survivors go when their world is destroyed, so there are all kinds of things living here."

Jak nodded in understanding.

"So," Sora said, "you ready for an adventure to another world?" He pumped his fist up, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Jak was about to copy the brunet's movements in excited agreement when his stomach let out a loud growl. The sound made him halt, a deep scarlet bleeding into his cheeks.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy burst out laughing.

"Looks like we need to get food first." Sora said in between breaths. Once he composed himself, he waved for Jak to follow him. "Come on. There's a restaurant right over there." He led the group to a seating area in a veranda across then plaza from where they were standing. He walked up to the waiter standing at the podium right on the edge of the area. "A table for four, please," he told the waiter as he held up four fingers.

The waiter bowed and grabbed four menus. "Yes, sir. Right this way."

The group was sat at a table slightly to the right of the center of the seating area. When Jak sat down, he immediately picked up the menu and started to look at it. It was filled with things he had not ever heard of. He looked up at Sora, who sat across from him with a pleading look. The brunet opened his mouth to say something but a loud squeal came from a group of girls near the wall. Jak and Sora flinched, the noise almost making the two go deaf.

"Oh, great. **Him **again," Donald pouted as he rested his head on his hand.

In the mist of the rambling girls, one voice rang out, a voice that made Jak's ears twitch in recognition. "So there I was, surrounded by those shadow creatures, their hungry glowing eyes staring right at me. They were ready to pounce, to devour me whole. But was I scared? No! No one could defeat Orange Lighting!"

This time it was Sora's turn to groan as he face palmed. "There he goes again. Just ignore him, Jak," he told the blond when he caught him staring wide eyed at the group. "He may be annoyingly loud but he's totally harmless."

But Jak was not paying any attention to Sora, Donald, or Goofy any longer. He was too focused on what was going on towards the wall. _"I know the voice. It can't be… can it?"_ Suddenly he got up, surprising Sora, and walked over to the group of girls.

"Hey, Jak!" Sora called out, but if the blond heard him, he was outright ignoring the brunet.

Jak shoved the girls away, trying to get to the center of the group. There were some protest from the girls he shoved but he ignored them also. He his goal was the center, and that was all that mattered.

The person in the center must have heard the commotion because he said, "Calm down ladies, I was just getting to the…" He trailed off once Jak got the table he was standing on. Jak stared down at the orange rodent with the pilot's helmet and fingerless gloves, and the thing stared back with disbelieving eyes. "Jak…?"

A smile slowly crosses Jak's face. _"It really is you, Daxter."_

"Jak!" The ottsle jumped off the table onto Jak's face, making him stumble back a bit. He scrambled around the boy's head, shoulders, and torso, unintentionally ticking Jak. "You're here! You're alive!" He stopped at Jak's face once again, grabbing onto the boy's cheeks and getting up close and personal. "Where have you **been** this whole time?!"

The elf shook with silent laugher as he brought out the crystal Sora had given him.

Daxter stood on Jak's shoulder as he examined the crystal in his best friend's hand. "Is that… an Eco Crystal?" He looked back at Jak again. "But what that got to do with…?"

Jak just turned around and pointed at Sora as he walked toward the group's table. He knew that was all Daxter needed to figure out what Jak was saying. _"He will explain."_

Before Jak could sit down, Daxter's slapped his hand over his eyes. "Oh no, not you again!"

The blond looked at his friend. _"You know these guys, Dax?"_

"Oh, be quiet, you stupid rat," was Donald's angry reply.

"I'll 'be quiet' when I want to, feather butt!"

"Guys!" Sora finally interrupted. "Do we want to be kicked out? Again?"

"_A-'Again'?!"_ Jak twitched in surprise.

Donald huffed. "The fuzz-ball should be kicked out already for being so annoying."

"Donald," Sora groaned.

"What! Say that again, I dare you!" Daxter dug his claws into his best friend's shoulder guard, ready to pounce.

"Are you so stupid that you couldn't hear it the first time?" Donald smirked.

"That's it! We're having roast duck tonight!" Before Jak could stop him, Daxter jumped off his friend's shoulder and tackled Donald to the ground. Donald fought back, punching the ottsel in the face. Daxter retaliated by biting the duck on the arm. The fight went on for a while with them rolling on the ground, leaving behind a trail of orange fur and white feathers. Finally, after moving some tables and flinging some chairs, they bumped into the waiter's feet. Said waiter cleared his throat, making Donald and Daxter stop their fight and look up at him. They smiled at the glaring man, hoping he could forgive them… maybe?

The next second found Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jak, and Daxter outside the veranda.

"Well, that could have gone better." Sora said.

Jak wrapped an arm around his abdomen, silently whining.

"It's all that damn rat's fault!" Donald pointed at Daxter accusingly.

"The blame isn't all on me, 'ya bastard!" Daxter shouted. "It you hadn't opened that big, stupid beak of yours, we'd still all be in there enjoying our dinner!"

"Uh, maybe we should get to the gummi ship and eat there?" The argument that was in the mist of brewing suddenly stopped as the group's attention fell to Goofy.

Sora sighed. "He's right. There is some food on the ship. We can eat on the way to the next world." He was about to leave when Donald stepping in front.

"Wait." Donald halted the group. "I agreed to Jak but I said nothing about _him_ coming aboard." He jabbed his finger in Daxter's face.

"Hey, where Jak goes, I go. You ain't gonna separated us again." Daxter crossed his arms and glared at the duck. "Jak and I are a team. You can't get one without the other."

Jak picked up the ottsel and placed him on his shoulder guard, showing his resolve that he would not leave the world without his friend.

Donald grumbled. "Fine."

The streets of Agrabah were hot, dry, and sandy, like it always has been. Sandstone buildings and wooden stands littered the place, but not a person was in sight. This was very unusual especially for the Bazaar area. Jasmine peeked out from her hiding spot below a stand, but still could not find a soul. Her eyebrows scrunched up in worry. There should at least be one or two people here, but no one was even inside the buildings! _"Just what is going on here?"_ she thought as she slowly came out, thinking it was safe.

Suddenly there was a bright flash that surprised Jasmine, making her jump and scurry away. Aladdin had told her to run at the first sight of danger, and to her, this mysterious light was dangerous.

The flash was followed by a scream, which Jasmine did not hear as she was long gone by then. When the light faded, four people stood in its place. One was a boy around 13 years of age with brown, wild, spikey hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black hooded jacket with white short sleeves on top of a red shirt. On the left side of his red shorts, a chain hung from a blue belt that wrapped around his waist.

Behind him were a duck and a man-dog thing. The duck, who did not look too happy, wore a dark blue robe and hat with two zippers going across it. The dog had a tall, yellow hat with goggles wrapped around it, a green turtleneck sweater, and yellow pants.

There was another boy next to the brunet that was a couple years older. This one seemed to be more elfish, with the long pointed ears and the blond, green-rooted hair seemed to defy gravity. He also seemed more disoriented, lost his footing and almost fell off the small building they were standing on.

Sora chuckled as his elven friend shook the dizziness away. "Don't worry. You get used to it after a couple more times of tele… tele.."

"Teleportation," Goofy finished for Sora.

"Yeah that!"

The thing was, Jak had teleported, or "warped" in his case, many times before. It was through something called a Warp Gate, though, not just a swish of a wand and then voila, you are there. What they just did just felt _weird_. He silently groaned. Now that he thought about it, he felt weird in general right then, like something was missing… _"Sound. I should be hearing something right about now."_ That was when he realized. Daxter. The ottsel should be complaining about the teleportation, but there was only the sound of wind blowing through the desert sands.

Jak tapped Sora on the shoulder to get his attention, and when he did, he pointed to his own shoulder, where his little, chatty friend usually stood.

It took Sora a while to get what Jak was saying, but then he realized the same thing the blond did. "Daxter?" He looked around the group, mostly around their feet. "That is a good question, Jak." Sora liked to talk to the elf as if he was not mute. So when the brunet actually understood him, even if he did not utter a word, Sora when on as if he did. "Where is Daxter?" he "repeated".

"Don't care," Donald said. "He could have been transported in the middle of the desert for all I care."

"Donald!" scolded Sora.

The duck was about to argue back but was interrupted by a groan from over the ledge. Jak, being the most curious one of the group, walked over to the edge of the building and looked over it. There, on the sandy ground was a flat ottsel.

"I'm here, and I'm fine," Daxter slurred as he lifted his head and a finger up. He head and eyes spun in circles before plopping back down. Jak immediately jumped down next to his friend and crouched down, resting his arms on his knees and tilted his head to the side, smirking. The bastard was laughing at him! The ottsel stood up, rubbing his sore head and playfully glared at his friend. "I do not want to do that AGAIN."

Sora had already joined up with the two with Donald and Goofy following behind. The brunet rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, we're gonna do that a lot more often."

"What?" The ottsel pouted at Sora. "Why can't was park the gummi ship and walk out, like we did in Travers Town?"

"Cause we can't disrupt the world boarder," Goofy said.

"It's 'order'!" Donald corrected Goofy.

Jak stood back up and tilted his head in confusion.

"Would 'ya mind explainin' that?" Daxter translated.

"Oh, right. We haven't told you yet. There are two rules you need to follow when traveling with us." Sora held up two fingers then started counting off with them as he mentioned the rules. "First, you must never mention that you are from another world. Second, you cannot interfere with the world's events... Unless it has something to do with heartless." Sora grinned. "Then you can interfere all you want."

Donald sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with." He walked off, Goofy and Sora following after him.

"Jeez, what crawled up his butt?" Daxter said after he jumped back onto Jak's shoulder.

The elf smiled, laughing, and shrugged as he followed the group up to a pair of three story high doors.

"So, uh, what are we here for?" Daxter asked Sora when the stopped in front of the doors.

Sora looked back at the ottsel. "Heartless," he said simply, has if that explained everything.

"And those are…" Daxter motioned for the brunet to continue.

"They are the things that are causing the worlds to disappear," Donald explained helpfully.

Jak tensed up and clenched his fists at the mention of the disappearing worlds. He remembered those little black creatures attacking his world, Sandover. They looked so weak, it seemed that one punch could take them out, but that was if he could even hit them. It was as if their yellow, glowing eyes taunted him as they took his home, the darkness consuming it.

A slap on his bare shoulder brought Jak out of his musings. He turned to the hand that was resting on it and then followed the arm up to a certain smiling brunet. "Hey, we'll take care of these Heartless, no problem," Sora said, causing Jak to smile and nod in affirmation. "The problem is," Sora continued as the whole group turned to the large doors ahead of them, "I have a feeling that what we are looking for is through here."

Donald and Goofy pushed on the doors but they did not even budge, to their disappointment. The man-dog sighed sadly, his head and arms drooping. "But it's locked."

The group's mage crossed his arms. "Looks like we have to find another way."

"Hmm." Sora looked around the doors, hoping to find something, but came up with nothing.

"Hey, maybe that will take us where we want to go?" Daxter pointed up and to the left to an open doorway above the buildings.

Sora followed the ottsel's finger and grinned. "Yeah, that'll work"

* * *

><p><strong>Heya, guys. This is it for now. Depending on the feedback I get on this story, I may or may not continue. I have a lot planned for this story but I am trying to work on other stories too (and my life haha ^_^'). Review, favorite or whatever you want to do. ^_^<strong>


End file.
